Addiction
by LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: For your sake, I would kick any habit. Because you are my sole addiction.


**AN: Enjoy some shameless fluff. It's basically my early birthday present to myself, written in the boring, dragging hours of school XD**

He knew as soon as he opened the door and smelled the scent of smoke. Angrily dropping his things, he stormed into the bedroom. "What have I told you," Asami growled lowly, "About smoking."

Aki looked down at his feet, part guilty, part sullen. A curl of smoke drifted off the Dunhill clasped between his fingers. "I was stressed."

"It'll make you even more stressed when you're in line for a lung transplant twenty years down the road." Asami snatched away the cigarette, throwing it in the trash bin, prompting a glare from Aki.

"What about you?" Aki challenged. "I'm sure your lungs look like two lumps of tar right now, and you haven't slowed down the slightest."

"I have an addiction," Asami said calmly. "And it's not a thing I'm proud of. You shouldn't want one; they kill people." Inside, he felt a jab of guilt imagining all the secondhand smoke Akihito had already been exposed to in this apartment.

Aki sagged back in defeat, the taste of the Dunhill smoke lingering in his mouth. "I worry, you know," He whispered, tears pricking his eyes, "About you. We all do: me, Kirishima, and Suoh. It can't be healthy, to smoke that much. One day, it'll catch up to you, and then where will we be?"

Those delicate shoulders hunched in grief and his tiny hands curled into shaking fists. Sure, he and Asami had disagreements, and their fights were of epic proportions, but at the end of the day this man was his lover and he planned (secretly) so stay with him the rest of his life. And damn it, it was going to be a long one.

Asami sighed a world weary sigh as he pulled out his pack of Dunhills. Aki's head snapped up, eyes brightening in anger. _Now?! After we have this nice deep conversation, he's going to pull out a cigarette_ now _?!_

The man opened the pack, staring at the tiny sticks that had been his companion since he was nineteen, a snot-nosed brat just starting out in the underworld. The sticks that had held him together when all else had failed, his metaphorical best friends. The only things that had been able to soothe his sore nerves, give him a momentary, millisecond break from it all. That is, before the boy came. Nicotine was his great vice. Akihito was his air, his sun. And he wanted to stay beneath the radiant beams of this sun for as long as possible.

So, deliberately, he threw the whole pack into the trash. "I suppose we'll have to get healthier together."

His Dunhills. Asami had thrown away his _Dunhills_. The things that Aki was pretty sure the man lived on (besides booze). A surge of pure relief swept through him, and he ran forward, straight into the embrace that smelled of smoke for perhaps the last time. "No going back on your word old man."

A chuckle vibrated through the muscled chest, strong arms encasing him. "When have I ever?"

Without warning, Asami picked him up and threw him onto the bed, pouncing on him like an overgrown cat. "Hm, I've heard that vigorous exercise curbs nicotine cravings. Looks like you'll have to entertain me as we get through this together." A tongue hungrily lapped at his neck, hands already pulling off his shirt.

"No way, I have a photo shoot all the way in Kyoto tomorrow." Aki snapped.

Asami rolled his hips once, pushing his erection against Aki's growing tent. "Then maybe I'll have to find some other person to engage in…vigorous exercise with me." He teased lightly, already sucking at the rosebuds on Akihito's bare chest.

Aki glared. "You perverted bastard, gonna go cradle-robbing some more? Find another young thing?"

"Don't get mad," The man laughed, "I suppose I'll just have to go for a brisk run with Kirishima, he's always wanted me to get more exercise besides weight lifting. Cardio would be good."

Aki felt a prick of guilt as he imagined Asami braving one of his first days without nicotine alone, surrounded by employees. "I'll cut the trip short one day, alright?" He muttered sulkily. "Wouldn't want you going insane and shooting some poor worker of yours."

"How wonderful." The man dryly commented.

"Shut up, I have leave at 8 in the morning and it's already 10, do you want to satisfy your cravings or not?"

"Your wish is my command." Asami said smoothly, already shedding his clothes to reveal his naked glory, his warm flesh pressing up against the boy's silky skin. "You better be prepared…"

* * *

Hours later, they lay panting in bed, covered in sweat and juices. Aki rolled sideways, into the warm cocoon Asami had learned to instinctively make. "I'm really happy you quit, y'know." He whispered into the hot flesh of Asami's chest.

"Shh, go to bed kitten." A hand patted down his hair, tangled and matted.

"I am!" He insisted. "I know it'll be _really_ hard, but I'm glad that you'll be here longer. Even if the planet might have been better off with you gone a decade or two earlier." A sleepy giggle.

"I don't care about the planet, just you." The man said decisively, curling around Akihito even tighter as they drifted off to sleep. _I will accompany you for as long as I can, Akihito._

 **AN: Reviews always make my day!**


End file.
